


Adventures in Quarantine

by fabulousweirdo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Multiple Crossovers, Texting, social distancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweirdo/pseuds/fabulousweirdo
Summary: As COVID-19 forces the global population to limit all physical contact, ATEEZ's world tour and many others are cancelled.To combat the boredom of their newly freed schedule, ATEEZ decides to use virtual interaction to spice up their lives a bit.
Kudos: 11





	Adventures in Quarantine

**PARENTAL ADVISORY**

Wooyoung

Before you accuse me of anything

I didn’t set off the fire alarm, it had to be someone else

Hongjoong

???

Seonghwa

??!?!??!

Wooyoung

Are you not in the dorm with me right now?

I thought no one had schedules today!!

Seonghwa

WHICH ALARM WENT OFF??!?

Wooyoung

I DON’T KNOW

I woke up to the fire alarm blaring but there’s no smoke or anything!!

Should I evacuate?

Hongjoong

Isn’t Yunho in his room??

Wooyoung

I just checked all of the bedrooms

I’m about to head downstairs now

Seonghwa

Jongho is with me

San and Yeosang went shopping

Wooyoung

Those shits didn’t invite me?

Hongjoong

You were just sleeping

Seonghwa

Mingi is in his studio room

Are you sure Yunho isn’t there?

Yunho

I put out the fire

Wooyoung

WHERE IS THE FIRE

Yunho

There’s no fire I put it out

Hongjoong

There are a plethora of questions that have gone unanswered

Yunho

Okay so I wanted to make a grilled cheese

Wooyoung

But you are prone to setting things on fire?!

Yunho

I was going to say I don’t trust myself with a stovetop but that works too

So taking that into consideration, I tried to use the toaster instead

Seonghwa

??????

Yunho

Basically I set the toaster on its side

Slot some bread in with a slice of cheese on top so it melts onto the bread

Prop the toaster in the direction of the wall so it doesn’t fly out onto the floor

But I guess I put too much cheese on it?? And the cheese glued the bread in place?

It never popped out so I thought it just wasn’t done toasting so I put it on again

Then the cheese melted into the side of the toaster!

And the bread was so burnt it set fire and the cheese made a terrible burning smell

I didn’t want to use water because electricity and water don’t mix

So I unplugged it from the wall and used a kitchen towel to smother it

Now the towel is covered in burnt cheese

Do you think San and Yeosang can buy a new toaster while they’re out shopping?

Seonghwa

I hate this fucking family

Mingi

Oh did Yunho try using the toaster method to make grilled cheese?

Hongjoong

? you knew he was going to do this ??

Mingi

Yeah, I gave him the idea this morning

I saw it work online

Maybe it’ll work if we just use less cheese?

Wooyoung

NO

Hongjoong

DON’T

Seonghwa

PLEASE NO

San

NO

Yeosang

DON’T YOU DARE

Jongho

YUNHO IS STILL BANNED FROM THE KITCHEN

Yunho

Where did you all come from??

Wooyoung

I’m going back to bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends!
> 
> I made this story on a whim to help everyone entertain themselves during quarantine.  
> Ideally, I will want to post every other day, so if you would like to read more, please subscribe to stay posted.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -FabulousWeirdo


End file.
